


you're my home

by owomunchkin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift, Gift Giving, M/M, Sweet, changki, husband, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owomunchkin/pseuds/owomunchkin
Summary: Kihyun had a rough day at work because he had to cancel their anniversary date but Changkyun did something to make him feel better
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	you're my home

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i had to repost his bc i accidentally deleted it im dumb 🥺

This day is supposed to be exciting and fun. It’s their fifth anniversary and just last week Kihyun’s boss was kind of dropping hints that he is going to be promoted. He’s expecting it, it is what he deserves... to get promoted at least. He knows that he is doing his job well and even sacrificing his time working instead of spending time with Changkyun. He feels bad about not spending more time with him. Of course, there are times that the younger will complain and act like a child whenever Kihyun works overtime but it should be done. They are not in college anymore. They need to work their asses off in order to survive. Kihyun didn’t persuade his parents so they could marry abroad for nothing. They are already married but it feels like he’s still working hard to prove to them that they really wanted this by the means of surviving. After all, he’s too proud to ask for help. 

Right now, he canceled his plans with Changkyun even though it’s their anniversary for some meeting. His boss is currently giving him some knowing looks but he just brushed it off. He doesn’t want to look as eager as he really is deep inside. He doesn’t want to show his co-workers that among all of them he is the most deserving person for this position because he worked so hard for it. He couldn't wait to tell the younger that after all these years, his hard work finally paid off. 

Time passes by, Kihyun is starting to get bored. It’s almost 7 pm now but the meeting is nowhere near the end. The shareholder’s meeting just ended and he was forced to stay for another one because of the upcoming promotions but some employees kept on delaying the meeting by tackling some personal concerns. 

“Do you still have more concerns?” The boss cleared his throat before raising his hand encouraging them to speak. “If you’re all done then we can proceed with the promotion” he added

They proceeded with the promotion and Kihyun couldn’t wait for his name to be called. Finally, he’s going to be the main photographer and he still couldn’t believe it. This is a very big opportunity for him to showcase his skills and he’s just so happy. For the past 6 years of working for a magazine company, his photography skills are only needed when the main photographer is either absent or too occupied with several projects, and to be honest it’s not enough for him. He’s thankful enough that he is working in a big company but he believes that he deserves more and he’s going to accomplish it today. 

“And for the main photographer, Congratulations Kim Seungmin-ssi!” Kihyun stiffened. No that’s not his name. Why are they calling other names instead of his? He can feel his hands shaking so he hid it under the table to avoid questions from his co-worker. He glared at his boss but the latter didn't even spare him a glance. Instead, he’s looking at Seungmin, giving him a congratulatory smile. 

Seungmin is new at the company. His boss decided to recruit a new photographer – a fresh graduate from some university. That time, they don’t even know if he’s capable of handling projects on his own but it was a very hectic month for them. Some photographers, including Kihyun agreed that they will coach him along the way. 

After five minutes or so, the meeting had ended and Kihyun was still dumbfounded. Other people are starting to gather their things but he is still looking down on his fidgeting hands while gripping the office chair every now and then. He needs to approach Jaehyun right now but what will he say? His boss didn’t even guarantee that he would get promoted. Kihyun just assumed on his own. 

While deciding on what to do Kihyun didn’t realize that Jaehyun was now standing in front of him. He looked up to see his boss with an apologetic look written all over his face. He was angry but he also feels bad for him. It wasn’t entirely his fault that Kihyun trusted him but it was surely his boss’ fault because he led him on. 

“Kihyun-ssi can we talk for a second?” Jaehyun pleaded. Kihyun hesitated for a second before nodding. They went to his boss’ office so they could talk privately. It was nerve-wracking for Kihyun for some reason. He has so many questions but he doesn’t know if it is appropriate to ask. 

“Please sit down” said Jaehyun and Kihyun did. As much as possible he tried to act as if it didn't affect him.

“Listen Kihyun, I didn’t mean to lead you on” Jaehyun started. He cleared his throat before talking again “I know that you’re perfect for this job and you also know that… It’s just that- Seungmin, he is the chairman’s nephew and there’s nothing that I can do about it” He said calmly. Kihyun didn’t know how to react. Of course, it has something to do with the company’s president. Even Jaehyun— his boss couldn’t do something about it. 

“It’s okay. I understand” Kihyun stilted. What’s done is done anyways. Right now, he just wants to go home and celebrate the anniversary with Changkyun. He couldn’t wait to see the younger. He wonders if it is already too late to go out and have a date.

“I’m sorry” said Jaehyun, Kihyun stands before bowing towards Jaehyun’s direction. “I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow” said Kihyun

“Okay you may go. See you tomorrow Kihyun-ssi” Jaehyun bowed back. Kihyun went out of the office. He’s so tired and he couldn’t wait to see Changkyun. He wants to cook something for the younger when he arrives home. He feels bad to leave him alone on their anniversary and cooking is the least that he can do. 

When Kihyun arrived he immediately looked for Changkyun but the latter was nowhere to be found. He even checks their shared bedroom to see if he’s there but what he just saw is a medium-sized box with a blue ribbon in it. He opened the box to see what’s inside— There’s a small camera together with a small note. Kihyun smiled right away the moment he recognized Changkyun’s handwriting. 

Bring this camera and come to our usual place.  
I’ll be waiting for you.  
I love you.

CK

After a 20 minutes walk Kihyun reached the park. The place is already dark since it is almost midnight but he still walks around to look for the younger. 

“Changkyun?” Kihyun called. After he said Changkyun’s name the place suddenly lit up. It consists of fairy lights and other lighting. He looked around to see Changkyun standing near the bench where they usually sit. Their gazes meet and Kihyun slowly walks towards his direction.

“Hey” KIhyun said while smiling widely. Oh god he loves Changkyun so much.

“Hey” Changkyun winked and Kihyun snorted, his heart is racing so much. They’ve been married for five years yet Changyun never failed to make him smile with his antics. It’s so adorable, everything Changkyun does. It is lovely.

Kihyun looked around once again so he could clearly see the place. Changkyun did this for him and he couldn’t help but cry. He had a rough day at work and so many things happened all at once. It is overwhelming but in the end, he is happy. He is more than happy because Changkyun is there looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world and god— he couldn’t stop crying. 

“Why are you crying? Didn’t you like it?” Changkyun asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Kihyun started shaking his head so the younger asked him again why he is crying

“No. I love it, I love it so much… Thank you Changkyunie” Kihyun said. He wipes the tears on his face before talking again. “It’s just that I had a very rough day at work and I feel so bad that I even canceled our date over some fake promotion” Kihyun chuckled

After hearing what Kihyun said, Changkyun didn’t even wait for his explanation before he hugged him tight. Kihyun hugged him back and for the first time today, he felt comfortable. 

“Happy Anniversary” Changkyun said hugging the older tight even more

“Happy Anniversary” Kihyun replied. It’s comfortable. It feels like home.

“I love you” Changkyun added, Kihyun stepped back to see the younger’s face. 

“I love you too” Kihyun smiled before pecking Changkyun’s cheek. “I also love the camera! Where’d you get that? Is it expensive?” Kihyun retorts

“It’s a secret” Changkyun laughed and Kihyun started laughing too. Everything feels so nice. He is so happy

“Should we head home?” Changkyun asked so Kihyun nodded

They started walking home hand-in-hand and it feels nice. The air breeze, the moonlight and Changkyun.

Kihyun smiled before squeezing Changkyun’s hand, making the younger laugh. 

That’s right, this surely feels like home.


End file.
